Quote Unquote
Episode of Red Life. Plot The episode is introduced via narration from Trina. The narration is played over Trina receiving her yearbook in the mail, and it details how Trina managed to get her revenge on Chlomay. It then starts in realtime where Trina and her friends are talking about what quotes they want to use for their yearbook photos. Mina is concerned that she won't look good enough for her photo, but Trina assures her that nobody could look or do worse than Chlomay on yearbook photos. We then cut to Chlomay in the broom closet, who is planning to destroy the school. She looks on her phone to see if she could find any news stories that she could base her plan on, and she finds one regarding schools censoring photos and quote that're conservative-oriented. Before she could make up her plan, she is violently thrown out of the closet by Estus. After a while, the students are called into the gym for their photos to be taken. Trina readies for her photo, but Chlomay pushes her out of the way, ruining her shot. Chlomay takes her seat, bearing a pro-liberal shirt with a quote that denounces the school. Trager attempts to stop her, but she claims that doing so would go make him look hypocritical due to the censorship of conservatives in other schools. Meanwhile, Trina's friends find her, and are surprised to see Trina's taking what happened well. Unknown to them, Trina is secretly conspiring against Chlomay after overhearing her plan. Trina visits Trager, who is not taking Chlomay's plan well. The two confide on how to stop her, and Trager suggests that the school should get destroyed, but Trina declines to go through with it because it's what Chlomay wants. Trina comes up with something but keeps it secret from Trager. After a while, liberal activists arrive to support Chlomay and a mysterious student joins them. They don't hesitate in annoying the school staff, and Trager is left helpless. Chlomay then takes to the stand to publicly denounce Chris Cornell Memorial High, but the activists suddenly turn on her after incriminating evidence is found, taking her down. Chlomay is quick to blame the mystery student, who she assumes is Trina, but Trina comes up on the stage, revealing she got the evidence from Chlomay's backpack. The mystery student is revealed to be Kate and Allie, who were sent by Corey to sabotage Trina's photo shoot. Chlomay is taken off the liberal committee, but the committee is tricked into saying something self-incriminating, which Trager gets on video. We cut back to earlier when Trina received her yearbook in the mail. She opens it and finds Chomay's photo in the back, with her quote reading "An inspiration for liberal lunacy." Trina then finds her and her friends on the front page as top mentions. We zoom to Trina's quote, which reflects her victory against Chlomay. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Jessica DiCicco: Emory * Ashley Johnson: Chlomay * Elliot Gould: Trager * Michael Richards: Ruben * Frank Whaley: Dieter * Dave Willis: Estus Trivia * Trina and co.'s yearbook quotes. ** Trina: "I win." ** Mina: "You talking to me?" ** Alison: "I hate anime, I love wrestling." ** Colleen: "Half of what she said." ** Jean: "Smash." ** Emory: "If you hate me, you think of me (*yeah, I had nothing)" * Last episode to feature Chlomay. * The girls reference the "You talking to me?" line from Taxi Driver.